


Creepy Stories

by TheTwistedProphetess



Category: Original Work
Genre: A bunch of short stories, Short One Shot, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwistedProphetess/pseuds/TheTwistedProphetess
Summary: Scenarios and ideas that I came up with and decided to write down.





	1. The Water Looks so calm

The water looks so calm, so deceptive. She wasn't born when the last person tried to swim. They say his screams could still be heard when his head was pulled under.  The church doors are broken, they've closed and cannot be opened, water seeping from under the threshold. The elders say it's a shame. The little kids don't play outside in the evening, they know better. The asylum doors open to ruins, but only on the inside, damp tiles glittering. There's nobody there, but you can still hear them talking.  Nobody talks about the singing in the park at night, they know it's nobody human. Don't listen too closely, it will kill you, the elders say. Shameful, shameful kids, always too curious for their own good. They tell us to go home and ignore the warning signs. Stupid, stupid elders, can't you see the waters rising?

 

 

 


	2. The Trees Watch Us

The trees watch us. The grownups think that everything is fine, but they don't look towards the forest, steadily growing closer. 

The creaks and groans are not the house, they come from outside. We stay away from the edges of town, we don't want the forest to catch us. 

The grownups wonder why we are so jumpy over the sounds of wood breaking. It's just a new house, they say, and we ask where they got the wood. They say the forest at the edge of town, and we stay away from the house. 

This time, the creaks are inside the town limits. The trees are watching us, they're angry.

 


	3. The Playground

The Parents fear the playground. 

They tell their children of the razor blades, always appearing to hurt them. Every day, the parents remove them, every day the kids come back to them, saying there are more. 

The kids say it is a faerie, and the parents say it must be a crazy teenager, or something of the like. The teenagers protect the kids, scouring the slides and monkey bars for the treacherous blades. 

The Fae are not happy about this. The Fae want their children back.


	4. The Hollow House

Don't go to the hollow house, the kids tell anyone that listen. 

Don't go to the hollow house. Wind is a constant here, and the kids hate it. They are agitated, don't go to the hollow house. They do not talk to anyone that has gone there, scrambling to get away. Their parents scold them, be nice to people, you might meet someone nice. No, they say, because they have gone to the hollow house. 

Sent to their rooms, they stare out the window, and stare into the empty eyes of the hollow house. Silly parents, can't you see the eyes inside the walls? No one come out alive, their hollow, empty eyes are proof.


	5. The Factories

The air is Toxic. We wear masks, saying that it helps, but it doesn't, not in the slightest. 

 The strange noises the factories make keep us up at night, struggling to breathe and straining to see them. They are always gone at daybreak, no matter what. 

The factories stay all night, only to leave poison in the morning.


	6. The Little Girl

The little girl stares out the window. 

The adults are worried, because she never comes out to play. Go see if the little girl wants to play, they say, pushing their kids towards the house. 

The kids shake their heads, retreating to their playgrounds and whispers. They glance at the girl with scared eyes, and stay away from the house. The adults ask them why, but they don't believe them when they give their answers. 

Why is it that only the children see the strings attached to her cold, brittle hands? Why is it that only the children see the strange man behind her, manipulating the threads that hold her slack jaw together?


	7. The Archeologists

Graves fill the dig site. The archeologists call this a wonderful find, a national achievement, to find such a large sacrificial temple. 

They do not pay attention to the ruins, the old writing that isn't as old as it looks. They do not pay attention to the nearby villages, where blissful prosperity reigns, and people never speak of history. 

They don't look closely enough at the corpses, though if they did, they would find their own people, including one who left due to a family emergency, after uncovering the engravings on the inner wall. The archeologists could not decipher it, though a little boy from the town over insists he does. 

He says it reads of no air, no breath to sustain the people below, because nothing escapes the Earth alive. The archeologists ignore him, and dig deeper.


	8. The Ghost Town

The town is quiet, which is never a good thing. The town is only ever quiet if something is wrong, if something is changing. 

The people are hiding, they know what this means. Tourists are convinced to leave for other towns, other mysteries. The graves are open, and their secrets must never be known. 

Children want to play outside, and wonder why they can't. They say that there are voices calling them to play, and the parents lock the doors. Stay inside, it's safer that way. 

The town is quiet, and the graves are empty. Their secrets must never be known.


	9. The Witch's Wood

By the time he died, he was buried.

not many have ever survived the forests, and the ones that have never leave their houses.

they say that the earth itself is watching you when you are walking by those trees. nobody has wanted to go in there since the last person came out with no skin on her face. a couple idiot teenagers have dared each other to go in, but none of them are stupid enough to risk it.  the woods are closed off to tourists and citizens alike, though nobody really knows why, nor does anyone care. they just know that the forest is where dangerous things are, and that's enough. 

it has no actual name, though people have dubbed it the witch's wood. they are not wrong, they just don't have the whole picture, they don't read the signs at the edges of the trees, marking something that nothing but the strange symbols on the rotting wood can name.

By the time he died, he was buried. the Earth wants her secrets kept.


	10. Mirrors

there are no mirrors anymore, not here.

The City of smoke, the city of ghosts. no mirrors to watch the night turn to a gray tinged day. no reflections to catch the strange glances of shadows that you know are there. your friend swore he saw one, one of the humans that had seen their face. what is so bad about seeing your own visage?  Their mouths agree; what is so bad about it? what is so bad about seeing yourself? their eyes are blank, unseeing. nothing to show anymore, they are merely reflections of other people, showing what should never be seen.  have you ever heard that mirrors catch souls? have you ever heard that maybe, just maybe, they catch something more? souls are the greatest secrets to be kept, and mirrors are thieves. what are humans with no soul? are they still humans? 

Mirrors are thieves, yes. Thieves of answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I just made up on the fly, sorry if it is bad.


	11. Prophetess

There are caves beneath the city.

It is said that they are full of serpents, and that there is a woman living among them. It is said that if you brave the snake's whispers, she will tell you a future. She could tell you of cities falling to the sea, of fires in the skies, or she could tell you of the peace before the greatest storm. It is said that she could tell you of a loved one, or an enemy, or even of the Earth's voice. People say that secrets are her currency, and that the World will willingly give its daughter anything she wishes for, including the secrets that none should know. It is said that she will tell you those very secrets for the right price. What is the price, they ask? That is easy. It is either Company, or Secrets. Both will cost you greatly, for she is Prophetess. 

There is little she does not know, and company is eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't even creepy, so I apologize


	12. Asylum

they say that they go crazy, the people that go in the asylum.

they don't start out insane, the people whisper, they go crazy inside. they babble about skeletons, skeletons following them, and footsteps that never get closer, but never go away. they scream, and run.  Ask them what they see, and they will stare like you're the insane one. the asylum people will tell you that if you see the skeletons, you will never leave, and that if you ever hear the footsteps getting closer, running would be useless. they tell the sane ones that if the footsteps get closer, you'll join them.  the sane people laugh.

then they hear the footsteps.


End file.
